Blue Eyes
by CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl
Summary: Cloud Strife lost his love, but when he finds out he has her kid, can he learn to accept love and give it back all over again? Title subject to change. Ch 2 Fatal Meeting: Cloud meets the kid and bribes him with Sea Salt Ice Cream.
1. Faded Hearts

D/C: Yeah, I own it…NO! I'm just kidding. God, don't shoot me. Alright, alright. I don't own it.

_…Blue Eyes…_

X_o **Fading Hearts **o_X

He reached out and ran his hand through her brown tresses that lay scattered about her pillow. His finger moved south, tracing her face. Her face twitched slightly as skin met skin. The moon that beamed through the small apartment window just seemed to add more to her beauty.

He breathed, as if breathing in all the air in the world, and released it with a sigh of relief. Thoughts ran rapidly through his head:

_I love the way she walks, the way her figure moves just the right way._

_I love the way that she pouts when she's mad and the way her eyes twinkle when she's happy or excited._

_I love the way she looks up at me surprised, even when she knows I'm going to do something._

_I love the way she seems to fit perfectly between my body and my wings._

_My wings, but she's the true angel._

_She's a good kisser too._

He moved closer, lips parting as if to whisper sweet lullabies of love. He stopped midway when his sapphire gaze met her half-lidded green orbs. He gave a half smile and moved closer, his pale lips grazing hers.

He shifted so that their bare bodies were barely touching against each other and leaned forward. Her breathing increased as the kisses and licks intensified; she ran her hand over his smooth chest. Their breathing was synchronized, perfect.

She stopped and opened her eyes, whispering, "Cloud…"

He smiled and placed a slim finger on her pink lips, shushing her quietly. He leaned forward to plant another kiss on her neck, but she pulled back. He looked at her skeptically, wondering why she evaded his love like it was a poison.

"Cloud, I…"

"I know, Aerith, I know. I love you too," he chuckled lightly, kissing her deeply.

She flinched as his tongue tried to break through her lips. He pushed further, finally breaking through her lips. She drew her tongue back away from his and grimaced as he pushed his tongue further down her throat. He pulled back and gazed at her.

"Cloud, I can't do this anymore!" Aerith cried after they had broke away.

"Aerith…what?" he mumbled, watching intently as she sat up at the edge of the King sized bed. He got up and sat beside her, resting a hand on her slender shoulder, but she only pulled away.

She got up from the bed, bent down to the floor, and started picking up random articles of clothing that had been discarded earlier that night. Cloud reached out to stop her, but she only moved out of the way.

He stood up and took her by her shoulders, making her face him. He stared intently at her for a few seconds, his eyes dancing questioningly, and then he asked, "Why are you doing this? You know that you don't want to."

Her head dropped to her chest, and she whispered, "People don't do things because they _want_ to. They do it because they _have _to."

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"Did we? Did we really go…that far?"

Cloud sighed and nodded. She only gazed at him, then turned to continue gathering her things. Cloud followed her around the clustered, square room begging and pleading, asking her stay.

She turned back to the blond and kissed him lightly on his cheek, then turned around and opened the door, turning back for one last look into those blue eyes that held sorrow and regret so much, and closed the door behind her.

He chased after her but fell to his knees before he could reach the door. Tears streamed down his pale face which was now red from the heat that he missed against his body. Darkness overtook him, but it seemed morning came too quick.

-----------

_How…how long has it really been long? Has it really been that long since that night? Does she still think about me the way I think about her? Do I even cross her mind for a second?_

The darkness broke apart, bringing the light of the morning. It also brought back memories of that pleasant and painful night.

Cloud Strife growled low in his throat as the ringing of his alarm clock began to drown together, each ring sounding the same. The blond rolled over on his stomach and smash his clock with a white knuckled fist. Even though it now lay on his dirty floor, the buzzing hadn't left his ears.

He closed his eyes and welcomed the comforting darkness back, but five minutes later the haunting ringing was back. His sapphire eyes scrunched up in annoyance, but his frown turned upside down when he heard the satisfying crunch of plastic and gears under his heel.

He groaned and pushed himself off of the bed and trudged to the small side bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. He blinked and growled again as he flipped the switch.

The pale walls and blue and white tiles seemed to add more brightness to the room. It was definitely something that the blond didn't really appreciate at the moment.

He pulled back the shower curtain, stripped his chocobo boxers, and twisted the nobs. He sighed contently as the warm water made contact with his skin and he stretched his wings until there was no more room in the small bath-slash-shower. (Which wasn't much.)

He opened one eye as the water receded and drained through the pipes. He stepped out and grabbed a towel off of the rack that was position above the toilet seat and tied it around his taut waist.

Stream filtered into the room as he went back into the bathroom and began rummaging through the small dresser, flinging clothes left and right if they didn't suit him.

He finally settled a plain black t-shirt and jeans, throwing on a leather jacket to shield himself from chilly winter wind and hide his wings. It was something that no one would ever understand. He grabbed his keys and wallet, locked the door, and headed into the wintry Traverse Town.

A groan escaped his lips as the cold air hit him and pain streaked through his arm. He grunted as he made his way toward the sleek, black bike that lay before him. He straddled the bike, rubbing his shoulder to make it feel better, pulled on his helmet and sped off.

-----------

He drove into the dusty garage that was at the back of the Sunset Bar. He removed his helmet and shook his head, blond spikes falling back into place. He walked into the bar, taking in the scent of dust and alcohol. He smiled, something that rarely crossed his flawless features, at Yuffie, the local stripper.

"Cloud," she whispered, "you look like a chocobo came in and pecked at your face all night long."

Cloud grunted at her dry sense of humor, even though it was partially true, seeing as he felt that way too. "And it looks like you're actually trying to conceal yourself today." He smirked as anger flashed on her face.

Cloud knew it got on the young ninja's nerves about her job; besides working as the local stripper, she also helped manage the bar.

"Hmph, I'd like to see you get up there in front of everyone and do _that_!" She screamed, then she smiled wickedly. "Actually, I bet we could bring in a lot more customers that way."

Cloud shot her a disgusted look, trying to push the mental thoughts away and walked to the back to get ready for the hourly rush, which didn't happen until eleven o'clock at night.

-----------

Cloud's eyes widened in horror when he realized what he had just witnessed. Blood streamed down the dark haired girl as the brute threw another punch, hitting the girl across the face.

The blond growled as Yuffie cowered behind the curtain, putting her clothes back on. He rushed toward the sea of people and jumped in, pushing his way through the crowd, trying to reach the bloodied girl.

He threw a left hook, knocking the brute back a few feet. He grabbed her by the hand and ran back through the fray. He threw into the back room and slammed the door shut, only catching a glimpse of Cid as he jumped in himself.

He smirked as the sound of fighting died down then turned back to the girl. His happy expression faded when he saw he bruises and cuts.

Fights weren't rare at Sunset, but it didn't usually occur between a man and a woman, especially someone of her petite size.

He knelt down beside her and brushed the hair out of her face, shushing her incoherent mumbling. "It's okay. You're safe now. I'm sure they can't back here."

"I'm fine. Really," she replied, standing up. She surprisingly didn't stumble, but limped.

"At least let me clean you up,' he offered.

She only pushed past him, went through the door, and ran back into the fight. A few screams reached his ears and his eyes darted across the room as she sprung forward, nailing anyone she could get her hands on.

Cloud shook his head, took his place behind the counter, and continued pouring drinks.

-----------

Cloud dug in his pocket until he found his keys. Right now they seemed like they could unlock heaven's gates, or at least what he desired the most at the minute. A bed.

He threw his wallet on the dresser, along with a few empty gum wrappers and his keys and began stripping. He rummaged through his drawers, throwing on the first pair of boxers he could get his hands on and discarded the others and his clothes on the floor.

He turned around as the something hit his socked feet and bent down. A letter. He flicked it open with one swift movement of his thumb and scanned it. The card fluttered down to his feet and he bustled around the room, wrestling to get his clothes back on.

He picked up the card again, searching the page until he locked onto the familiar sapphire eyes that matched his own.

AN: I know it's short, but it's good and I'm really proud of it. Please review, it's like crack to me.


	2. Fatal Meeting

…_Blue Eyes…_

X._o **Fatal Meeting **o._X

Cloud clutched his brakes and removed his helmet. The world around him seemed to change from busy and crowded to comfortable and easy when he reached his destination. He parked Fenrir and made his way to the door. He looked around, taking in the peaceful scenery.

The small wooden house seemed to make him at ease as he took in his surrounding. A forest lay nearby and the sound of a creek reached his sensitive ears. The ivy that grew on the side added a nice touch to the quaint building.

He reached out a shaky hand and pushed the doorbell. He could hear it go off inside and winced at the sound of feet approaching the door. The door opened revealing…

"Hey, you're that girl from the bar!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Oh, and you're that guy that interrupted my fight," she replied, hands on hip.

Cloud snorted and said, "I didn't interrupt. I saved your ass. That guy could have seriously hurt you, ya know."

The girl rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Whatever, but I hope you don't expect to talk that way around_ him_. He's kinda sensitive to things."

_Him_? Cloud cocked an eyebrow and followed her into the house. Several small children ran around, playing tag while others sat in chairs, watching TV when they passed the living room. She took him up a flight of stairs and down another hallway into a small room.

Cloud's eyes shifted left and right. It was small, maybe the size of a child's room and scarcely furnished. The bare walls seemed to make the room lonelier and scarcer, but the small oak desk and chair seemed to add a little comfort. What really caught his attention was the tiny lump folded under the pale sheets.

The girl made her way over to the bed and pushed the sheets back. Cloud shifted to the side, raising an eyebrow at the brown quills that stuck out from beneath them. She talked to him as if he were just an infant and lifted him by his armpits and sat him down on the ground.

Cloud squatted down to get a better look at the chibi-sized reflection of him. The kid just stood there, looking down. Wait, was he still asleep?

"Sor-Sor, wake up," the girl gently poked and prodded him.

He slowly opened his eyes and let out a screech, falling back. Cloud sighed as the small child began to cry and went over to pick him up.

His face scrunched up in pain as the kid began to struggle and kicked him in the side of the face, yelling, "Tifa! Tifa!"

"I guess he wants you!" Cloud spat, still tasting shoe in his mouth.

"Come here, Sora. It's okay," she reassured the brunet. "Did you have another bad dream?"

The little boy nodded and snuggled closer to her, burying his face in her chest. Tifa motioned toward the door and they made their way downstairs again with Sora in tow. She shushed the boy once more and set him down.

He smiled broadly and ran off to play with a few other kids. She led Cloud into a separate room that looked like an office. A desk sat in the middle of the room adorned with a computer and a file cabinet added to the business look.

"Why am I here?" Cloud asked bluntly.

Tifa looked taken aback, then nodded. "I understand. It's not everyday that you get called up here."

"You didn't answer my question. Why am I here?" he repeated.

Tifa nodded again and headed over to the file cabinet and began rummaging through the drawer. She pulled out a file, but put it back and drew out another. She examined for a few minutes and came back over to him.

He scanned the file and flipped it over. He handed it back to her and shook his head. "He's not mine. I've never…"

"Aerith Gainsborough, seven years ago. He's yours," she said, taking the paper and looking back over it.

"But, what…what happened?"

Tifa sighed and shook her head. "I guess we never really expect these things that happen. No one does. It just kinda happened..."

"Just get to the point, damnit."

Tifa nodded. "She died giving child birth."

Cloud eyes widened as it struck him. "NO! No, it can't be true!" he yelled. "DAMNIT!" His whole body shook as his knees collapsed and gave way. He fell to his knees and trembled, tears streaming down his pale face and matting his blond spikes. (1)

She moved toward him and kneeled down beside him, shushing him. It was really uncomfortable for her, seeing a grown man cry. She helped him back up and handed him a tissue. He just shoved it away and wiped it off of his sleeve.

He staggered about the room, mumbling and cursing. He flinched as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned around, looking into her dark, understanding orbs.

His head dropped and he whispered, "I wish I had been able to do something. I _should_ have done something."

He looked back up at Tifa as she spoke: "There are only so many things that you can do. But sometimes…you can't do anything. But sometimes you can make up for past mistakes. Take him. He's part of her, and part of you."

"Fine." His voice wasn't hateful, just confused. "What do I have to do?"

"Just fill out these papers and he's all yours."

She handed him a pen and the paper. He filled out the paper, his hand moving grace fully across the paper. When he handed her back the paper, she nodded, taking notice of how each letter came together perfectly.

He nodded. His heart tingled with pain as she led him back outside. He felt a small smile creep up on his lips as he watched Sora run around, tagging the other kids.

Tifa walked over to him and whispered something. His sapphire eyes danced majestically as he cocked his head to the side, making him appear more innocent than before.

He let out a cry as she picked him up and took him over to the tall blond. She placed the tiny child in Cloud's arms, but he continued to cry.

"If you have any problems with him, here's my number," she said, handing a small slip of paper to him. "And here's his stuff." Cloud nodded and took the small backpack and piece of paper, noting that there wasn't much in the small pack.

Cloud flinched as he reached out his tiny, chubby hands toward Tifa, but she only shook her head and watched Cloud carry him off.

Cloud struggled, settling the brunet in front of him. Even though a motorcycle wasn't safe at all for a kid, he felt better with Sora in front of him. Sora only continued to cry as Tifa waved good bye.

Once making sure that Sora wouldn't slip out, he started up the bike and rode away, going slower than usual. Sora cried the whole way there, begging to be taken back, but Cloud knew that he couldn't. The kid was his now.

The little brunet seemed to calm down a bit when they reached Traverse Town. Cloud parked in the apartment parking lot and picked Sora up and headed upstairs. He rummaged through his pocket and held onto the struggling brunet.

When he was finally able to open the door, he stepped in and put the kid down. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a minute. Sora broke the gaze and ran toward the bathroom and slammed the door.

Cloud sighed and headed over to the phone. He took the slip of paper from his jean pocket and dialed the number that was scribbled on it.

One ring…two…three…then he heard the voice answer: "Hello?"

"Tifa…" he answered gruffly.

"Cloud? Problems already?" They had only seen each other less than an hour ago and she hadn't been expecting a phone call this early.

"He…locked himself in the bathroom. What do I do?"

"Just give him ice cream. Sea Salt's his favorite," she replied as if it were the most simplistic thing in the world.

"Sea Salt? Alright…I guess I'll try it."

He perked up as her laugh echoed across the phone. "Cloud, just be patient and give him time. He's just not used to you."

"Yeah." He hung up the phone and went over to the bathroom door. He knocked gently and said, "Sora, I'll be back later, okay?"

His only answer was a whimpered which he took for a yes. He grabbed his keys and locked the front door. The cold wind whipped his bangs around and he hunched his shoulders.

He turned down the block and headed into the small general store and began browsing for ice cream. Once he found the Sea Salt, he paid for it and headed back home.

When he got back to the apartment, he saw that Sora was still locked in the bathroom. At least he hadn't tried to escape. He headed into the kitchen and opened the cabinet producing two bowls and two spoons. He scooped out several generous piles into each bowl and headed back into the bedroom.

He knocked on the door and shuffling could be heard from beyond. He pressed his face up against the door and yelled, "I got ice cream. Ya want some?"

More shuffling could be heard from behind the door and a small voice asked: "What kind?"

Cloud smirked and replied, "Sea Salt."

The door knob jiggled and opened, revealing the teary-eyed brunet. Cloud smiled and handed him a bowl. Sora gladly accepted it and headed into the living room and sat down at the opposite end of the couch of Cloud.

Cloud scooted closer to him and watched as Sora scrunched closer to the arm of the couch. He sighed and turned to face the kid, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Sora looked up at him and whispered, "I just wanna go home."

"Sorry, kiddo, this is your new home."

"I wanna go home! I want Tifa!" He screamed, throwing his bowl down and running back into the bathroom. Cloud sighed and continued eating his ice cream. He knew the kid would have to come out sometime or another or the blond would just have to hold it.

AN: (1) I know it's a little dramatic, but if you learned that your love died after not seeing her for seven years, you would break down and cry.

Hope you liked it and please review. Reviews are my turkey. Also, Merry Thanksgiving.


	3. Vodka and Strippers

…_Blue Eyes…_

X._o_** _Vodka and Strippers _**_o_.X

Cloud's half-lidded eyes drifted to the edge of his bed. He smirked at the sight of the brown spikes protruding out of the covers. He got up and stretched, every muscle in his taut form bulging, and moved to the end of the bed. Sora…He must have moved there sometime during the night.

Sora shuffled around under the blanket and sat up, his sleepy glare inspecting the room around him. He glanced up at Cloud and cocked his head to the side.

Cloud's smirk grew as he reached out and ruffled the kid's spikes that matched his own. The only thing that was different was the color. He had Aerith's hair color. It was one of the few traits that he had gotten from her.

"C'mon, get up," Cloud whispered.

"Why?" he whined. "It's Saturday. I always sleep late on Saturday."

"Yeah, but I gotta go to work."

Sora pouted. It was the exact same as hers. "But what am I gonna do?"

Cloud's eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O'. He raised an eyebrow and answered, "I never really thought about that." He stood up and paced around the room, his face still the same way it was a minute ago. "I guess I'll just have to take you with me." He turned to him. "Is that okay with you?"

Sora nodded slowly. He wasn't really sure about going anywhere with the blond, but it would be better than being in the apartment all alone. Also, he knew that there was no escaping him.

"Alright, I guess we should be going. If I'm late, Cid will have my…butt."

Sora stared at him wonderingly, head still cocked to the side, sapphire orbs widening. He looked so cute, so innocent, so much like his mother.

Cloud only sighed and went over to the drawer and threw on some unmatched clothes then headed over to Sora's backpack and picked out some clean clothes. He tossed the clothes at him.

He stood back and watched as Sora pulled the blue and white shirt over his head. He smirked and headed over to the brunet and pulled his shirt off of him, turned it around, and put it back over his head.

Sora beamed a smile at him and continued getting ready. Cloud grabbed his keys and wallet, took Sora's hand (who reluctantly let him) and headed out the door, locking it behind him.

Sora's eyes widened in wonder as he spied the motorcycle. He launched himself toward the bike and hopped on. He took the handles into his hands and moved them around, making roaring sounds as if he were the bike itself.

Cloud rolled his eyes and shoved a helmet over his head. The helmet covered his head, but some spikes still hung out. He put a helmet on too and sped off.

The brunet's cries wavered on the rushing air behind him as he sped up. A few minutes (and many high pitched screams) later, Cloud parked in the side garage beside Sunset Bar and turned off the bike. He grimaced as he pried Sora's small hands from around his waist.

After Sora had finally recovered from the shock, he grabbed at the helmet and pulled it off of his head. Cloud let out a laugh as he shook his head, his hat hair spiking out. He led Sora into the back, looking over his shoulder occasionally to make sure no one was following them.

He winced as his head made contact with something hard. His eyes shifted upwards and locked onto the shining azure ones that looked down upon him.

"Zack…" he trailed off under his breath.

"So, who's the mini Spike?" Zack asked, teasingly.

"Zack, please…"

Zack raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"He's not supposed to be here. Please don't tell."

"Don't worry, Cloud, mini Spike's safe with me. I'll even take over for ya for a little while."

"Thanks. If Cid finds him, I'm dead," he whispered, thinking about how much Cid despised kids.

The little brunet continued to look up at Zack. Zack winked at him, but Sora only stepped back a few feet toward his dad. Cloud only kneeled down closer to his son and reassured him that everything would be alright and that he could trust Zack. Sora nodded and followed the ex-SOLDIER into the back.

"This place is boring," Sora blurted out, sapphire eyes shifting around. "I'm thirsty! Is there anything here to eat?"

Zack rubbed the back of his head. Taking care of this kid was going to be harder than he thought. He looked around and shot toward a full bottle that contained a clear liquid. He took it over to the little brunet and handed it to him.

"Here's some water."

"Thanks." Sora took the bottle, uncorked it, and took a long swig, all of the liquid flowing out of the bottle and down his throat. He stuck out his tongue and clenched his eyes shut. When he opened his eyes, they seemed to get redder and his body seemed to sag. "Burns," Sora slurred.

He swayed back and forth and reached out to grasp the nearest thing as the area around him seemed to blur together. Zack's face held a look of panic, but he tried to remain calm at the same time. He ran over and helped Sora up.

He sat Sora down on a chair then reached over and grabbed the bottle he had drunk from and read it. His azure eyes widened fearfully as he read the white label that lay plastered on the opaque bottle.

Zack looked back and saw that Sora was gone. "Hey kid, where'd ya go? Kid?" he called out as he looked left and right frantically for the missing brunet. He ran back into the bar and looked around, but didn't see him. He made his way backstage and sighed when he saw him just ahead.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he yelled, "Yuffie, what the hell are you doing?!"

He watched in horror as the ninja stripped her shirt and Sora followed suit. Then came the pants. Zack's eyebrow began to twitch and then he shot toward Sora before he could take off his underwear but he ran away laughing.

"Damn it. Cloud's gonna kill me."

Zack chased after the drunk seven-year-old who was headed toward the front of the bar. Wait! The front of the bar?! Zack's brain shifted into panic overdrive. He heard several screams and one very loud gruff yell followed by a small whimper. Damn. Cid found him.

Zack halted to a stop and jumped in front of Sora. Cid cursed under his breath and looked back up at Zack. "Wha' the hell are ya doin'? Get out of my way, Zack."

Zack held up his hands in defense and chuckled lightly. "What's up, Cid? Nice broom."

"Just get the hell outta my way so I can take care of that lil' var-Where'd he go?!"

"Huh?" Zack's head spun around. His azure eyes shifted around then widened at what he saw next.

The lights dimmed and Yuffie came out dancing on stage. She attached herself to the pole and grinded her lithe body against it. His ears picked up the whoops and hollers of the vulgar men. His jaw dropped to his chest as he watched in horror.

Sora climbed up onto the stage and tackled the pole. Yuffie nodded as he rubbed up against it. She started to demonstrate. Zack's face flashed white when he saw Cloud making his way to a table, drinks in hands.

Oops. Now there on the floor and Cloud's climbing on the stage. He cringed as the kid let out an ear piercing scream and his little arms grasped toward Yuffie or anything that would save him from his father's wrath. Fear shimmered in his sapphire eyes, while anger raged in his father's matching ones.

He turned around but Cid was gone, walking toward Cloud. He managed to remain stoic and hold onto Sora as Cid yelled at him. Cloud's eyes seemed to illuminate and Cid rubbed his temple.

Zack sighed as the words floated out of Cid's mouth: "…you're fired."

Cloud only nodded and headed toward the door. Zack ran after him and placed a hand on his shoulder just as Cloud put his hand on the doorknob. "I'm really sorry. I mean, he just got out of hand. And with Yuffie and the stripper stuff and…I really feel like a burrito right now."

Cloud only sighed. "Go get a burrito then."

Zack watched pitifully as Cloud walked out, carrying the screaming brunet. He only sighed and headed over to the store next door and bought a burrito.

-----------

Cloud kicked open the door, put the brunet down, and collapsed on the sectional couch. Sora sat in the corner and wiped at his nose. He got up and slowly approached Cloud; every move he made was cautious.

"What the hell do you want?" He screamed.

Sora backed away, fresh tears brimming. "I'm sorry," he sniffed.

Cloud glared at him, then his expression softened. "Me too," he sighed and pulled the wailing brunet into his arms. He stroked Sora's spikes and places his mouth up to his ear, whispering, "It's gonna be alright. I'll get a new job and we'll be a family. You and me. 'Kay?"

Sora nodded and buried his head into Cloud's chest. Cloud sighed. Would they ever be a real family? Could a family consist of just two people? A father and a son?

Sora struggled and broke away from Cloud and ran into the bathroom. He clutched his stomach and leaned over the toilet as he let all of its contents go. Cloud rushed to him and helped him up. His nose wrinkled in disgust as the smell of alcohol and puke filled his nostrils.

"Might as well give you a bath." He stripped the kid and placed him in a tub of luke-warm water and took a wash cloth and gently rubbed at his skin. It was soft like a baby's. Like Aerith's. He shook his head and continued to clean up his son. He picked him up and dried him off and took him to the bed room.

He took out a pair of starry sky pajamas and helped him dress. He stripped himself and got under the covers. He could feel Sora shaking against him, but his body felt hot.

Cloud reached out and rubbed his head. The shaking ceased and his body seemed to cool down once he was asleep. He looked over at his son. Sora's dark silhouette disappeared and was replaced by Aerith. Cloud blinked and she was gone, Sora sleeping form still beside him. He flipped over to the other side as hot tears streamed down his pale face.


End file.
